Conviction
by HPpercygirl
Summary: Fang isn't used to this feeling... but he's determined to make it better. Fang POV, takes place during Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. One-shot


**I actually wrote this story for a book report, but I thought I'd share it. Comment and review, please. (:**

I slammed the laptop shut, and groaned. Nine gazillion people were reading my blog a day, eight gazillion people commenting and sending me emails. I had two of the best people in the world, Iggy and the Gasman, with me. Now, please tell me, _why _do I feel so alone; like my right wing has been cut off?

Yeah, that's right. I regret leaving Max. But she had _him,_ Ari, with her. And how could I possibly stay with her when she was with that _thing?_ But still, I missed her. And if you repeat that to anyone, you can expect…well, something to happen to you. Trust me – I have connections.

I did a 360 sweep of our surroundings, making sure our secluded corner in some forest I don't know the name of was free of unwanted visitors. It was. Good. I looked above me, and saw Iggy's foot hanging off the side of the branch he was sleeping on. Above him, the Gasman slept too, his poor 8 year old body tired from all the flying we had done that day.

I didn't mind watch. In fact, I actually enjoyed it a lot, as long as nothing exciting happened. It was a good time to think. Although, sometimes, just _thinking_ isn't too good for me.

Take now, for example. I'm supposed to be watching for Erasers, and trust me, I am. But I'm also taking this nice, quiet time to think about Max, which I honestly shouldn't be doing. Whenever I think of her, I feel one of three emotions:

Total and complete anger

Confusion and loneliness

Overwhelming sadness and the urge to hop off my branch, fly to wherever the heck she is, and give her a big, fat kiss.

Tell anyone about the last one, and I'll knock your lights out.

And, just for the record, I can't act upon Number Three. Because Max and I were fighting, and I had no clue where her and the rest of the flock were at this moment. Probably off saving the world, like Max thought she had to do. She was a stubborn one. Of course, I've always known that, so it shouldn't surprise me. Once she got her mind set on something, she didn't give up. Even if it was something as absurd as saving the world.

I glanced down at my laptop, thinking about posting another blog post tonight, because I felt the need to vent. Which was weird. I'm Fang – I don't vent. I keep my feelings bottled up inside and deal with them myself; take them out by killing an Eraser or two.

But this feeling wouldn't go away. I don't know what feeling it was, but it came to me as I thought of Max. I remembered a bunch of times I'd spent with her… when we were ten, getting in fights with each other for the heck of it. On the run, staying up later than everyone else so I could talk to her; I was the only one she'd ever tell that she was scared, or that she didn't know what to do. Because I was as almost as tough as she was, and I could handle the cold, hard truth.

Then I remembered a time not too long ago, after Ari – an Eraser – had ripped me to confetti on a beach, and Max had thought I was going to die, and she'd kissed me. That was the first time something like that had happened.

My mind flickered to a more current incident, when it had been _me_ to kiss _her. _She'd flown away from me, and I didn't get another chance. If I had even wanted another chance…which, I'll be honest, I did.

I groaned, making up my mind. "Iggy! Gazzy!" I whispered, banging a hand against the tree trunk. Both of the guys woke up, instantly alert.

"What's going on?" the Gasman asked, looking down at me. Iggy stretched sleepily, sensing no danger, and then looked down at me, his blind eyes seeing nothing.

"Get up, we're getting breakfast."

"What time is it?" Iggy asked, stretching out his wings and preparing to jump off his branch.

"I dunno, before dawn."

"What are we doing?" Gazzy asked, doing the same as Iggy.

"We're going to find Max." I told them with conviction, and both pair of eyes widened.


End file.
